


【铁虫】绝对适配（番外）

by Annietime07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annietime07/pseuds/Annietime07
Summary: *abo 有私设请有序上车





	【铁虫】绝对适配（番外）

Peter是被自己烫醒的，意识回笼时他觉得自己像一只快要破茧的蝴蝶，被茧包裹的严丝合缝。  
而他身体中好像也真的有什么在涌动，挣扎着想要破土而出。  
好热，他感觉到自己在出汗。  
他开始不自觉地深呼吸，然而空气进进出出，留在Peter身体里的全都是Tony的味道，他想起来了，昨晚Tony临时标记了他。  
标记是一个极其神秘的东西，Peter以前更倾向于认为这是一种动物交配时的控制欲，但现在他知道不是的，没有那么简单。  
他能感觉到Tony舒适、平静的睡眠状态，能感受到Tony平稳有力的心跳，甚至Tony的血液在血管中缓缓流动的生命力。  
这个稳定强大的alpha在影响并安抚他。  
这是个很神奇的认知。  
我的alpha。Peter在这样的想法中沉溺，他忘掉了曾经有过的一切所谓平等自由开放，他只想待在Tony信息素的范围里。  
原来是这样的，果然是这样的。  
谁也别想抗拒本能。

Tony是一个极其矛盾的人，他是一个天才科学家，工作起来不眠不休，他也是一个风月场高手，美酒佳人唾手可得。他有一点自恋，也会因为责任感被噩梦惊醒。他嘴很毒，也会给身边的每个人最好的待遇。  
他的信息素危险又单纯，性感却专注。  
他像一头花豹，优雅，迅捷，高傲，慵懒，且致命。  
Tony是被Peter亲醒的，男孩像只小动物一样在他脸上颈侧挨挨蹭蹭，舔他的喉结和耳垂。  
Tony睁眼看到Peter潮湿的发根，他立马感觉到Peter的信息素发生了一点变化，男孩变得滚烫缠人，昨晚是神智不清的寻求庇护，而今天的亲近则多少带了渴望。  
他伸手去摸Peter的腰，男孩敏感的一颤。整个人跨上来伏到他身上，脑袋埋进Tony脖颈，伸出舌头舔他的锁骨。  
“怎么了？pete，忍不住了吗？”  
男孩乖顺的点头，“好热好热。”  
服从。  
如果一定要评选一个平权主义者最痛恨的omega天性，那必然是服从。  
这不是奴隶对主人，工人对资本家那种有条件被限制才不得已的服从。  
在abo基因表现还很显著的那些年月，omega对alpha的服从程度曾一度被妖魔化，omega保护协会不得不没完没了的推进法律改革才能使omega免受残暴alpha的伤害。然而在几百年后的现代社会，已经没有多少人曾体会过那种灵魂对灵魂的信任和臣服了。  
Peter想，他也曾自由开阔，也曾在天地之间飞翔，也曾为正义而战，他感受过力量，见识过邪恶，保护过弱小。  
然而终于有一个人强大却不粗暴，读懂他的纯净却无意玷污玩弄，了解他的力量也愿意用怀抱去包容。  
所以我愿意打开自己的身体对你臣服。  
我生而对你无比信任。

Peter觉得疼，是从身体内部开始的，是那种太想要什么了以至于开始疼痛的程度。  
他只好向自己的alpha求助，“亲亲我。”  
Tony从善如流，他一边继续安抚Peter一边把舌头伸进男孩嘴里去。  
男孩的体温还在升高，他手掌的每一次抚摸都会让Peter发出舒服的喟叹。  
他摸上男孩的乳首，柔韧的躯体在他手下挣动一下，又软了下去，紧接着又挺起胸膛，男孩呻吟出声，“舔我…求你了…”  
Tony扒掉Peter的衣服，舌头去蹭那挺立乳尖，另一手揉捏不停，Peter发出了破碎的呻吟，“…呃…难受……”  
“…我好像要化掉了…stark先生…”  
他四肢并用缠在Tony身上，又软又烫，原本就柔韧的身体不时崩出一个性感的弧度。  
Tony大汗淋漓，硬到发疼。Peter完全的发情了，潮湿又滚烫，缠人的厉害，Tony只觉得被他撩的昏沉。  
“不会化掉的。”  
他伸手去揉男孩挺翘的臀部。  
Peter自动自觉的翻了个身跪趴在床上，Tony脱掉衣服压上去，舔弄昨天咬破的腺体，一手绕到男孩身前去抚摸他硬挺的性器。  
Peter呜咽一声，重重的把头埋进了被子里，看上去活像是要闷死自己。  
Tony极温柔的去舔他耳朵，“难受吗？想要我怎么做？”  
滚烫的呼吸吹进耳朵，Peter颤了一下，他无法自控的塌下腰撅起屁股，有什么从他的穴口溢出来了。  
Fuck，Tony从没见过如此汹涌的自体润滑，他用指尖把那液体涂开，用手去按揉穴口。  
Peter使劲抓住床单，他的感官开始被无限放大，宇宙中除了他和Tony什么都没有，他感觉到暴躁绝望和空虚，却又感觉到隐忍的疼痛和无边无际的深沉热爱。  
他开始抽泣，“……想要…”。  
他像一只煮开了的茶壶在呼呼冒气，蒸腾的全是欲求。  
人到底为什么要追求所谓真爱？  
人在感情方面到底是在不断退化还是向前进步？  
对平等自由开放的追求真的是人心所向吗？  
如果你不曾体会过和另一个灵魂严丝合缝的紧密结合，你不会知道甘愿放弃对自己身体的主导权是一种……多么浪漫的事。  
Tony咬着Peter的腺体插入，甬道软肉层叠包裹上来，分泌过量的液体被挤出穴口，男孩已经叫不出声音，绷紧身体一下一下喘息。  
原来发情期是一次诡异浪漫的冒险。  
你要敢于交付，才值得收获。  
紧致的穴道缠的Tony头皮发麻，他发狠顶撞了两下，撞的男孩彻底软了身子。  
Peter像是承受不了更多快感一般把手背咬的几乎见血。  
Tony摸到他嘴边，“张嘴，不要咬。”  
他把Peter 的手拿出来，伸了两根手指进去抚弄男孩的舌头。  
“……呜…”  
唾液变得粘稠，乳尖红肿，身上是Tony来回揉捏留下的手印，腺体发烫。  
操操操，原来omega是这样的生物吗。  
Tony能感觉到Peter的信息素时刻在发生微妙的变化，此时此刻他就像一朵盛放的罂粟花，香气里夹杂着引诱，纯洁里裹挟欲求。  
男人的瞳色越来越深沉，他的肉体和灵魂都在一并沉沦。  
他从背后抱住男孩，像猛兽在交配时固定配偶，插的既快且深，Peter崩溃一般在他怀里摇头哭喊。  
屁股却在不自觉地用力向后顶。  
Tony皱眉眯眼。  
青涩却浪荡，羞涩又性感，这样的造物是上天恩赐，应当被供上神坛只可远观，才好叫茫茫众生看清内心作恶欲。  
撕咬击碎眼前的美丽，拉他一起下狂欢地狱，这才是人性。  
然而当这样美丽的生物在他怀里颤动时，却有数不清的温柔从他身边弥漫开来，叫人去拥抱而非压制，去舔舐而非撕裂，去取悦而非折磨。  
他反复顶磨穴道深处的一块软肉，只几下Peter就在他怀里痉挛着高潮。  
Tony把他翻过来从正面再插进去，他的男孩头发汗湿，眼睛里是未退的水汽，脸上还有泪痕。  
“舒服吗？”  
Peter抬手捧他的脸来吻，唇贴着唇点头，他攀住Tony的脊背舔他的脸，嘶哑着在他耳边呻吟，“……想要…嗯…你射在…里面…”。  
没有一秒不熨贴滚烫，太心满意足以至于想要连灵魂都被填满。  
Tony也早就忍到极限，狠插几下咬着Peter颈侧射进穴道深处。  
肉穴酸胀，黏膜被摩擦的火热，最后几下深顶又逼出男孩的一次小高潮。  
两人从小腹到交合处各种体液沾的一塌糊涂，Peter看起来又困了，Tony亲亲他的脸，打定主意再让自己的味道在Peter身体里发酵一会儿。

几个世纪后，abo性征彻底从人类社会消失，有机构研究表明，在abo文明的末端，属性基因不再强势，种族已经出现了彼此同化的大趋势。也正是在这个时期出现了一种概率极小的现象，即一个omega或alpha只有在遇到特定的对象时才会表现出明显的性征，包括但不限于信息素易感，发情期程度加重等情况。  
研究报告定义这种现象为绝对适配，而更多现代人类则极富浪漫色彩的称其为“原始文明最后的祝福”。


End file.
